Mistake
by ktlynrose
Summary: Missing Scene from around 2x11 "The Heart Brings You Back." One-Shot Nathan's Mistake...


**Hey there everybody! If you are following me. I really appreciate it! And if you didn't like the beginning of this story how it was, I pray that you give it a chance. I have most of the old story in here but I had to get rid of a few things because I didn't like them or they didn't fit in with the timeline.  
**

**Yes, I changed the name of the One Shot! I didn't want to give too much away in the title and summary. **

**Disclaimer: I got the idea from OTH. So characters and situation is theirs. This is just my interpretation of it. Because as you all know it wasn't in the TV Show. **

**Anyways... Hope you like it! Flashbacks are in _italics_, as well as thoughts (with 'apostrophe' as well). **

**Read and review!**

* * *

Nathan glanced out the window as he heard a rumble of thunder. The rain was really coming down out there now. He could hear it hitting the roof of the apartment. It seemed like it had just started out of nowhere. But he could always tell the tall tale signs of a rainstorm coming on. He had seen enough. In fact he quite liked the rain. In a matter of minutes it had turned into a torrential downpour, complete with thunder and lightning.

He let out a long drawn out sigh as he peeked at the watch on his wrist for what felt like the thousandth time that night. He thought about waiting for just a little bit longer but he had already waited for as long as he could. After all he wasn't a very patient person. So instead of waiting any longer he stood up and blew out the candles that were on the table, illuminating the romantic dinner he had prepared for Haley. His thoughts drifted to the girl who had turned his whole world upside-down; his wife, Haley James Scott. He had been waiting for her for the past half an hour. Tonight he had planned a romantic apology dinner to make up for all of the things he had said before they had made up earlier that day. She had found out about Dan's heart condition and that it was genetic. Nathan had then reassured her that he took the test and he was fine. And she had then said that she wouldn't be seeing or working with Chris anymore. He had been so happy but where was she now when he had this whole thing planned for her.

Nathan was getting aggravated now. _'Where is she?'_ But he knew that they needed work out their problems and to do that he needed to be calm. As he thought back to the fight, he took a couple of deep breaths. It was one of the worst ones they had ever had as a married couple. Marriage wasn't a walk in the park and they certainly had to work at it. It had all started when she started making music with Chris Keller. Nathan hated that guy. He could remember the first thing the spiky-haired musician had said to him.

Haley had just performed onstage for the first time in front of people, well people other than Nathan Scott, at the opening of Peyton's All Ages Night at the club Tric. And she killed it, completely killed it. Nathan loved seeing his sexy wife up there onstage doin' her thing. Once it was all over, Chris came up to her and offered some studio time with him. It was then that she remembered her interview with Thud magazine. She ran off leaving the two and Chris says to him, "You have any idea how many guys in the room want to nail your wife right now?" He followed it up with a wink.

The sheer magnitude of Nathan's hatred had just risen from that point.

Then the other day, was the school dance, the formal to be more precise. Nathan had this whole thing planned out for it, too because he had heard that they were going to be King and Queen. Haley had no idea. So when she had asked him if he wanted to go he acted indifferent towards the whole affair just to throw her off. He had hired a horse-drawn carriage. It was all just so romantic. Haley would've loved it. But she was late. She was the one that had wanted to go to the dance in the first place. And then she didn't show up for almost two more hours. He had to enter the gym alone without her by his side. It had been really hard for him the whole night, and thus, he had ended up kind of drunk by the time of the crowning when she had finally gotten there. He had to talk to his parents as well, make small talk with them. It was all just so awkward.

He sat up straight in his chair and stared out the window once again.

Meanwhile across town, Haley had ended up at the bus station. On her way home, she had taken a slight detour.

Chris was waiting for her and before she could say anything to him he pulled her into a kiss. As Haley kissed Chris, the voice in the back of her head was screaming at her. _What about your husband? What about Nathan? _But all she could think about was her dream. She pictured herself sitting, nervously fidgeting with the straps of her purse, next to Chris on the bus as it drove off into the future.

"I don't even have a toothbrush." Haley commented as she looked at Chris.

"I think they have those in New York." He replied back to her.

She looked away from him and remarked, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

He nodded his head in her direction. "You did good, married girl."

She broke off the kiss. "I can't do this. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. I figured." He said and then leaned down to grab his guitar case. Once he straightened up, he mumbled, "you're not ready."

And as she watched the bus pull away and with that take her dream of becoming a singer with it, she couldn't help but ask herself if she was doing the right thing.

* * *

After Nathan blew out the candles, he started to clean up. He took the plates and dumped them in the trash. As he was cleaning off a salad plate there was a knock on the door.

"Haley?" He looked at the door questioningly. '_Why would Haley be knocking though? Maybe she forgot her key, or something.' _He thought, justifying her knocking on the door.

He walks over to the door and opens it. A young petite woman with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes stared back at him. Her hair was slicked back by the rain. She had on a purple tank top and jeans. The rain had gotten to her, he could tell.

"Whoa. Haley didn't mess around." She starts as she puts her hands on her hips. "You're Nathan, right?"

"Yeah, Yeah... Do I know you?" He asks as he tries to remember something locked away in his many memories.

"Well, you should. I'm your sister-in-law." She purses her lips.

"Oh, uh... Vivian?" He smiles at her.

"Don't make me smack you." She shakes her head.

"Quinn?" He guesses again.

"Taylor. Haley never mentioned me to you."

He scoffs at her. '_Like Haley tells me anything anymore.'_

_"_Can I come in?" She asks as she pushes past him.

"You're..." He starts but he doesn't get the chance to finish before Taylor leans over in front of him baring her lower back. And there in the space between her tank and belted jeans was a tattoo. Not just any tattoo either, a scorpion.

Nathan stares at it and tries to remember something.

* * *

_2 years, 2 months, 2 weeks and 2 days ago…_

_A cool night in November…_

_10:30 p.m._

_"__Scott." Nathan heard from where he stood outside on the back porch of his parent's beach house. Someone was calling his attention in the kitchen. He quickly but carefully made his way around the hordes of people standing around, to the kitchen, where he found the varsity team captain, Steve Woodley. "There you are."_

_"__Yep. You found me." Nathan spoke up. _

_"__Well, you need to catch up with us." Steve said as he made up five jagerbombs for the freshman. Nathan saw the bottle of Jägermeister being passed around after Steve was done with it. He watched as Steve dropped the shot glass into a two-thirds full red solo cup of beer._

_This all felt so unreal to Nathan, as he watched the upperclassmen all having a good time together. He was just a was probably the only one at this party. He was a basketball player and a damn good one at that. He had been moved up from the freshmen team to the varsity team and because of that he was here at this time and place ready to make the mistake that he would get teased for over and over again for the rest of his life._

_Steve handed him one of the three. "Let's see how he takes this."_

_He threw his head back with the first glass and downed the contents. The liquid mixed with the beer went down pretty smooth but left an awful taste in his mouth. He took the other four within a minute and was feeling pretty loose. _

_"__Dude, what else you got for me?" Steve and the others standing in the kitchen laughed. _

_"__Here's the bottle."_

* * *

Nathan was shaken out of his thoughts of that night.

"Wanna grab that?" she comments, still bent over.

"Wha ... Excuse me?" Nathan questions, still staring at her backside.

She turns her head around to look at him, still bent over. "My suitcase." she points out onto the porch.

He turns his head fast to see that there is indeed a suitcase on the porch. "Oh... Yeah..." He goes to lift it and take it inside. "So, uh... Haley never said you were coming."

"Oh huh... Well, she didn't know." She begins. "So where is little sis?"

Nathan thinks for a moment while closing the door. "Out." He says to her as he turns to face her again.

"Well that's vague," Taylor grimaces. "Guess we'll have to get acquainted till she gets home."

"Yeah... Sure... ah, just make yourself at home." He replies looking around the small apartment.

She laughs, "Careful what you wish for little brother-in-law." She smirks at him then turns to walk down the hallway.

Nathan is left there stunned at this latest turn of events.

* * *

_Hi there. You're kinda cute. What's your name?"_

_Nathan looks up as one of the seniors at the party sits down next to him and looks at him expecting an answer. He looked her up and down. She was pretty, like really pretty, and he was drunk, like very drunk. _

_She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was petite and was wearing a tiny denim skirt with a red tube top._

_"__Nathan. Nathan Scott."_

_Nathan could now feel the effects of the bottle of Jägermeister that he had drunk earlier. But it wasn't just that that he was feeling. The captain of the cheer squad, Morgan Finley, had finally showed up in true drama queen fashion with a few bottles of Everclear and Absinthe, which by now had been scoured dry. Nathan could still taste the burn of the Everclear in his throat. _

_Right then he knew that he wanted another drink. He had quite a bit so far, but he knew that he wasn't that much of a lightweight. He could handle more. But he looked over at the girl and decided that maybe he could just sit here and stare at the older girl that chose to grace him with her presence. She was after all very pretty and probably the most loose girl at the party._

_He looked around him for something to talk about with the senior but fell short. Instead of finding something to talk about he noticed the clock and it was midnight._

_He settled back on the girl by his side and wanted to know her name. He didn't know how to ask her. So instead of asking he said, "I need another drink." He started to get up but the girl held onto his arm._

_"Oh, I can go get that for you if you want me to." she told him. He was about to ask her what her name was._

_"Taylor, stop drooling over the newcomer. We need to talk." She got up and went over to the guy. Nathan turned. It was one of the senior guys. Nathan thought his name was Josh. He wondered if this Josh character was her boyfriend. He probably was. Nathan assumed by the way that he manhandled the pretty girl. But she didn't seem to complain. In fact she looked like she was enjoying it just a bit too much. _

_Nathan got up as he heard the guy's voice start to get a little louder. He went to go see what was going on. But before he could make it to that room he tripped over something on the floor. He hadn't been watching where he was going. If he had, he would've noticed a couple on the carpet making out. _

_"__Do you need a hand?" another voice said to him, as they stuck out their hand to help him up. _

_Nathan gratefully took the hand and once he was on his feet once more, he noticed the face behind the voice. It was another basketball player, Andrew Hendricks; a good friend of his. He was a junior but everyone could tell that he was going places. _

_"__Hey dude. Haven't really seen you tonight at all. Did you just get here or what?" Nathan asked him. _

_"__Yeah, just got here. I had this whole family thing to do earlier and it basically just got over."_

_"__Well glad you could make it." Nathan commented. "Make yourself at home." _

_"__Don't mind if I do." _

_Their conversation ended as Drew, as his friends called him walked over to the keg and grabbed a cup to fill up. _

_"__Hey, you mind getting me one, too?" Nathan questioned him as he filled up the cup. _

_"__No, don't mind at all." He said as he handed the three-quarters full cup. It was just beer though, so it wouldn't do all that much on its own. But Nathan was already almost there, so he didn't need much._

_He quickly downed half of what was in the plastic cup. He set it down on the counter and gave a loud burp. _

_"__Geez, dude. How much have you had to drink?"_

_"__Not much." Nathan replied, as Drew gave him a look that clearly said that he didn't believe him. "Well, quite a bit. But I am certainly not there yet."_

_Andrew was looking around after he took a swig of his own beer. "Nate, man. This house is awesome."_

_"__Isn't it though?" Another voice rang out. The two high school boys turned to see yet another basketball player named Sean. _

_"__Thanks guys." Nate said as he went to the keg again to fill up once more. "You want one Sean?"_

_"__Sure, only one though for now." _

_After filling up his own he filled up another for the newcomer. "I can't really get too drunk tonight. I have to drive home." Sean was a saint. He was also one of the smartest guys on the team and his parents were so strict. He would probably get in trouble for just having this one beer, if they ever found out. _

_Now Nathan's parents, that was a whole different story. They let him do whatever he wanted if it didn't have to do with basketball, or at least his dad did. His mom was never home. She was always away on business. His dad, Dan Scott, was like a Tree Hill legend. He played basketball in high school and was the all-time leading scorer on the team. He had gone to college on scholarship to play basketball but he had hurt his knee during the first semester of college and married Nathan's mother, Deb after getting her pregnant. Of course there was that other thing to. But Nate never really wanted to think about him, so he didn't._

_"__You're so lucky dude. You don't have to leave this mansion of a house." Sean voiced as Nathan handed him his cup and took a nice long draw of his own. _

_"__Dude, you drink like a fish. How are you not drunk yet?" Drew asked the younger player. "I heard you had like a whole bottle of Jägermeister, five jagerbombs. And to top that all off, Morgan said that you quote unquote commandeered one of her Everclear bottles and drank a little under a third. Plus all those cups of beer. How are you still standing?"_

_"__It's a gift." _

_"__You are right on that one, man." Steve entered the conversation. "You must have a gift. I drink like half of what you have had and I would be on the floor right now. In fact I am just about there right now. Do you mind if I crash here tonight?"_

_"__No. I don't mind. Sleep wherever you want. My room's off limits."_

_"__Why? You thinking of getting freaky with some chick tonight?" Steve laughed at his own question._

_Nathan kept his mouth shut. None of the guys on the team knew that he was still a virgin. Nathan didn't necessarily want any of them finding out, either. They would tease him mercilessly. So he just agreed. _

_"__Yeah. Maybe I am. Who the hell knows?" All the guys laughed with him. "Oh, and you might not want to sleep in my parents' room, but it is open."_

_"__Just don't go sleepin' with my girlfriend." Steve pointed a finger at Nathan before he went to get some more alcohol. _

_"__Who are you dating this week, anyways?" Drew asked_

_"__Meghan." Meghan Mallory was one of the nicest girls in school. For her to be going out with Steve was some sort of miracle. She was smart and didn't really date those beneath her. _

_"__Nice." Sean commented. Nathan kind of tuned them out, because right at that moment, the blonde from the couch came out of the hallway towards the kitchen. _

_"__Hey, I didn't catch your name earlier." He asked her._

_"__Taylor. Taylor James."_

* * *

Later the next day, Nathan was at the river court. As he shot a jumper Lucas ran onto the court. "Nate, open up top." He said as he stopped at the free-throw line, gesturing for the ball.

"Uh. You see I don't know CPR and even if I did I wouldn't give you mouth to mouth, so… try not to drop when I'm the only person around." Nathan quipped, as Lucas went from gesturing for the ball to disinterest.

"I'm getting that stupid test. Give me the damn ball."

"Forget it." Nathan retorted. Lucas ran at him, trying to get the ball away, but Nathan saw him coming and dodged him. He lobbed the ball towards the water and it landed a few feet out with a splash. The two looked at each other and Nathan laughed.

"Nice air ball." Lucas shook his head. "How about PlayStation? Nobody ever croaked from that."

"That would involve me going home." Nathan says as he takes his hands out of his pocket and starts twirling his wedding ring around his finger.

"You and Haley still fightin'?"

"Her sister's here for a few days." Nathan states matter-of-factly.

"Eh. Which one?"

"Taylor."

"Taylor?" Luke raises his eyebrows, gives a little snort and utters, "dude she's crazy."

Nathan nods his head once. "Perfect." He looks away at the water and then back at Lucas and tells him what he remembers. "Dude, the thing is when I saw her I got that déjà vu thing, like uh… like uh, I'd seen her before."

"When we were freshmen she was a senior, so you probably saw her around school." Lucas imparts, thinking '_What's the big deal?'_

Nathan has a hard time coming up with the words as he fights the urge to not look at his brother. "Yeah… I'm pretty sure I've seen more of her than that."

At that Lucas sends Nathan a questioning look and Nathan goes on. "Two years ago when they put me on varsity from the freshman team, the seniors threw this kind of out there party at my parent's beach house." He pauses for impact. "Taylor was there..."

"This is ugly." Luke sends back.

"Yeah. I was…" He says looking away and back. "I was pretty wasted and she was… she was kind of the first girl I ever had sex with."

Lucas just stands there, watching in awe and then lets out a laugh.

"Great, great. Laugh it up. You know what the only good news about this is that I don't think she really even remembers."

"Oh, wow. You rocked her world, huh?" Lucas jokes.

"This is not funny."

"You're right. It's hilarious."

* * *

_1:30 a.m._

_Nathan made his way upstairs, tripping over a few couples making out on the stairs. The party had died down quite a bit. It wasn't meant to be a total out of control rager anyway. _

_He was officially drunk. Actually all of the alcohol he had was catching up with him, finally. He was beyond drunk. He was trashed. He had to steady himself on the walls as he walked to his locked room. Little did he know that someone was already in there. _

_He went to grab the key that was usually above the door. But as his hands slid along the frame of the door he couldn't find it. So instead he reached for the door handle and to his surprise it opened. He could see a figure hunched sitting on his bed, her hair covering up what her hands couldn't. And when he walked into the room the person looked up. She had been crying. _

_"Oh. Crap. I'm sorry." She said as she got up and walked passed a dumbstruck Nathan, who had never had a girl in his room before, other than his mom._

_Nathan was too drunk to tell her to stay but instead of leaving she had stopped and turned to look at the cute freshman. She took a few steps to stand in front of him and took his hand. She led him to bed and pushed him down on it. _

_Before he could move his hands to her body she was walking backwards to the door. She turned, showing him her backside. Her shirt had ridden up and he could barely make out the scorpion tattoo on her back as she closed and locked the door._

* * *

**Sorry never done a sex scene before. If you guys wanted it, I am sorry. They are very hard for me to write because I have no experience... And I thought after reading it through a couple of times that I didn't really need it. I try to avoid them when I can. And you guys all can take a gander at what happened in your own thoughts. And if you wanted to you could pm something that you wanted to see happen.  
**

**It was kind of a mellow party. Sorry about that as well. **

**But I hope you liked it!**


End file.
